Laporan Harian Shotaro Hidari (Shotaro Hidari Daily Report)
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Satu dari sekian banyak laporan kasus menarik yang berhasil ditangani oleh Kantor Detektif Narumi hasil tulisan tangan sang detektif muda, Shotaro Hidari.


_Kamen Rider bukan punya saya. Semua cast juga bukan punya saya._

 _Tapi fanfic ini asli bikinan saya, jadi… No Copy Paste, No Plagiarism._

 _Warning : no romance, gaje, aneh, typooos, EYD tidak semuanya terpasang dengan benar, cerita rada maksa, OC berdatangan (Khusus untuk Izaki Sano, silakan bayangkan Philip dengan rambut pendek belah tengah warna hitam khas anak highschool yang tertib, berkacamata, serta sikapnya yang sopan dan sangat menghargai orang yang lebih tua), rada OOC juga, etc,etc, silakan temukan sendiri…._

LAPORAN KASUS HARI INI OLEH DETEKTIF SHOTARO HIDARI

Seminggu yang lalu ada seorang klien. Namanya adalah Izaki Sano. Usianya 17 tahun, seorang pelajar highschool biasa. Ia datang ke kantor detektif Narumi untuk meminta tolong kepada kami mencarikan seseorang yang bisa ia minta untuk berpura-pura menjadi saudara kembarnya yang bernama Sato, yang sebenarnya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Hal ini ia lakukan karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya yang baru saja siuman dari koma selama dua tahun ini. Ibunya yang saat itu mengalami kecelakaan bersama saudara kembarnya tidak tahu bahwa puteranya itu telah meninggal dan terus menerus menanyakan keberadaannya. Karena takut kondisi sang ibu kembali drop, ia dan ayahnya mati-matian berusaha menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya. Setelah beberapa hari hampir putus asa, akhirnya Sano menemukan iklan kami dan langsung datang kemari.

Dan tepat saat ia mengatakan masalahnya, kami, aku dan Chief Akiko sedikit bingung. Bagaimana kami harus menjawab permintaannya? Sementara kami juga tidak tega untuk menolak. Selain terlihat tidak professional, juga kami merasa kasihan kepada klien kami itu. Maka kemudian kami berdua berpikir keras. Mengamati dengan seksama lekuk wajah Sano dan berusaha mencari seseorang yang mirip untuk dijadikan sebagai kembaran gadungannya. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu tanpa hasil yang jelas, akhirnya kami nyaris berputus asa. Hingga tiba-tiba Philip keluar dari kamar rahasianya untuk minum teh. Saat itulah kami berdua seperti mendapat pencerahan. Memandang wajah Philip, lalu Sano, lalu Philip, lalu Sano lagi. Akhirnya kami berdua sepakat untuk meminta Philip melakukan tugas ini. Semula Philip menolak karena pasti mau tidak mau harus menginap di rumah keluarga Izaki selama beberapa hari, tapi setelah kami menceritakan secara detail rincian kasus ini hingga membuat air mata Philip berderai karena terharu, akhirnya dia mau menerima permintaan klien kami. Dan betapa senangnya Sano karena akhirnya ia berhasil 'menemukan' saudara kembarnya.

Philip berdandan semirip mungkin dengan Sato menurut referensi dari Sano tentunya. Baju, celana dan sepatu tidak ada masalah, hingga acara make over Philip ini sampai pada bagian rambutnya. Rambut Sato, masih menurut Sano biasanya disisir rapi dan klimis. Tentu saja Philip tidak mau mengubah tatanan rambutnya seperti itu, terlebih harus melepas paper clip yang selalu menjepit rambutnya. Hal ini membuat kami semua tegang. Hingga akhirnya kami mendapat garis tengah. Rambut Philip agak disisir ke belakang, tapi paper clipnya masih tetap menjepit rambutnya, meskipun agak ke tengah posisinya, tidak di pinggir seperti biasanya. Aku dan Chief Akiko kemudian mengamati hasil kerja kami. Benar-benar sangat mirip. Meskipun bukan saudara kembar asli, tapi kemiripan mereka bisa dikatakan hingga taraf 80 persen.

Dan akhirnya Sano mengajak kami bertiga ke rumahnya. Rencananya ia akan berbohong bahwa Sato saat ini mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di luar negeri, sehingga baru bisa pulang saat ini. Dan aku akan dikenalkan sebagai orang yang dititipi Sato selama berada di luar negeri.

Entah bagaimana, semuanya berjalan lancar. Nyonya Izaki dengan mudah dapat kami kelabuhi berkat acting Philip yang begitu memukau, aku sendiri sampai heran, bagaimana mungkin Philip bias berakting sealami itu. Usut punya usut rupanya dia memang sedang sangat merindukan ibunya, Shroud. Dan jadilah aku ikut terlarut dalam drama keluarga itu.

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah saat Philip ganti baju dan dipinjami kaus lengan pendek milik Sano, kemudian Nyonya Izaki tiba-tiba menanyakan tanda lahir Sato yang seharusnya tepat berada di bawah siku kanannya, saat itulah kami benar-benar kalut. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Nyonya Izaki yang melihat keganjilan ini terus mendesak kami, hingga akhirnya Sano terpaksa harus menjawab semuanya dengan jujur. Dan hal yang paling ditakutkanpun terjadi, saat Nyonya Izaki kembali drop dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sano dan ayahnya begitu khawatir. Begitu juga aku dan Philip yang turut mengantar. Beberapa saat berlalu akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ICU dan menyatakan bahwa Nyonya Izaki sudah stabil. Nyonya Izaki dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan dan keluarganya boleh menunggu di sana. Karena kami merasa sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini, maka kami hendak undur diri dan pulang ke kantor. Tapi di luar dugaan, Tuan Izaki dan Sano meminta kami tinggal, keduanya merasa bahwa bagaimanapun keberadaan Philip sedikit banyak akan membantu kesembuhan Nyonya Izaki, dan kami menurut.

Tengah malam, Nyonya Izaki siuman dari pingsannya. Ia tersenyum kepada suami dan putranya yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri ranjangnya. Tapi yang begitu mengejutkan, setelah itu ia berucap lirih, memanggil nama Sato sambil memandang ke arah Philip. Philip yang merasa dipanggil segera menghampiri wanita setengah baya itu. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Sano. Nyonya Izaki memandang kedua pemuda itu bergantian, kemudian kembali tersedu. Saat dokter datang dan memeriksa kondisi Nyonya Izaki, ia mengatakan bahwa secara ajaib kondisinya berangsur membaik dengan cepat.

Setelah dokter berlalu, seharusnya Nyonya Izaki tidur, tapi entah mengapa dia justru bercerita banyak tentang Sato, menangis mengenang puteranya itu, kemudian mengelus rambut Philip dengan lembut dan meminta Philip untuk benar-benar menggantikan posisi Sato sebagai puteranya. Philip yang kebingungan tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya menoleh kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk memberi dukungan kepada Philip mengiyakan permintaan wanita setengah baya itu. Meskipun keraguan Philip bisa aku dengarkan dari dalam kepalaku.

Beberapa hari setelah Nyonya Izaki sudah benar-benar pulih, beginilah resiko yang harus kami hadapi, dua hari sekali ia akan meminta Sano atau suaminya untuk mengantarkannya menyambangi Philip di kantor kami. Ini karena Philip menolak untuk tinggal secara permanen di rumah keluarga Izaki dan dia juga kadang tidak sempat untuk berkunjung.

Yang lebih di luar dugaan adalah sikap over protectif Nyonya Izaki sebagai seorang ibu yang ternyata begitu mengerikan. Membawakan Philip berbagai sayur mayur serta masakan sehat yang menurut Nyonya Izaki harus dikonsumsi selama masa pertumbuhan. Kemudian membawakan bantal, guling, dan kasur yang menurutnya lebih layak untuk tempat tidur Philip, serta membawakan aneka game dan majalah yang menurutnya sangat disukai oleh seorang remaja pria. Ini membuat aku dan Chief Akiko harus benar-benar bersabar saat kantor ini benar-benar sudah dijajah oleh ibu angkat Philip itu.

Selesai.

 **Review please … Please …**

 **Sangkyu …**


End file.
